


You make the bad dreams go away

by Lasaralina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasaralina/pseuds/Lasaralina
Summary: Sasuke keeps having the worst dreams. He often dreams of his family, of his treason, of the way he had hurt people.Naruto's the only one who can make the nightmares go away. So he does.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fics Naruto/Sasuke, Good Sasuke/Naruto fics, Naruto FF, One Shots





	You make the bad dreams go away

Sasuke's life had never been an easy one. It would've been easy for him to pretend so, like he used to. To put on a straight face and never smile, but never cry either. It had been easy for him to pretend to be okay with the fact that everyone around him called him  _ traitor _ behind his back.

It was, of course, the truth. That didn't make things any easier.

So when he walks on the streets of Konohagakure, he keeps his head up and avoids eye contact. He notices when mothers turn their children's faces so they wouldn't see the Uchiha traitor. So they wouldn't stare, so they wouldn't ask. Was that what he was, then? A story to make children behave? 

_ Don't be like that boy Uchiha. He has disgraced his family's name. _

That's when the dreams come. When he thinks of Fugaku and Mikoto's bodies in a pool of blood. Itachi behind them, sparing Sasuke for whatever reason he thought suited better for the occasion. That's when the dreams of Orochimaru come. Dreams of dead people - killed by  _ his _ hands - piled to hundreds on the wet, red floor. Dreams of women, children, civilians. Dreams of a person he thought he should've been. 

He dreams so very often of Itachi's Mangekyou, flaming the first time after Shisui's death. And then he thinks of his own. And the price he had to pay to get it.

He thinks so very often of Naruto's blood, thick and warm against his hand. He thinks of the only friend he'd ever had and the way everything could've been easily fucked, had Naruto's been any different from the usual sunlight and blue, deep blue eyes, staring into Sasuke's.

Sasuke dreams of what it would have been like to live in a world without Naruto and it's suffocating. Because Naruto's eyes tell the truth always and he is the only one who has never even thought of  _ Sasuke _ and  _ traitor _ being in the same sentence together.

So when Naruto comes to him at night, when the nightmares are on it's worst and the screamings begin, Sasuke doesn't complain. He feels Naruto's warm hand on his forehead and smells the fresh, soapy scent that comes from his blonde hair and all of a sudden the pain is not so strong anymore. Life is not so hard when Naruto's there to hold him at night.

So Sasuke doesn't ask how Naruto knew of his bad dreams and he doesn't ask how Naruto could had actually heard his screams from so far. He doesn't ask because it doesn't matter.

When Naruto is there, the pain is eased, as if it had been numbed. The pain of his treason, the pain of his family's massacre, easier to take. 

So he accepts it. He accepts when Naruto climbs to his bed and holds him firmly but oh so gently. He accepts it when Naruto doesn't say a word, he accepts it when he  _ does _ say that he's there. That he will never leave.

So Sasuke accepts the kiss, when it comes. He does not think of all the facts that involve that kiss. He doesn't think of the fact that Naruto is another man and he doesn't think of the fact that Naruto is his only real bond to this motherfucking world. He doesn't think, because he doesn't want to think about it so much that he'd end up parting ways again.

So what he does think is of Naruto's warm breath and the way he holds Sasuke's hair in between his fingers: a firm, almost desperate gesture. So when Sasuke raises his hand to feel the warmth of Naruto's chest, the only thing that he can hear, and feel, and think, is of Naruto's heartbeat and the way his breathing had increased.

Sasuke had wanted this, even though he had never put a real thought on it. But Naruto had chased him land after land, trying to get him back. To bring him home. To bring him exactly there, where he is. Where he belongs.

Naruto smiles at the receptivity that is Sasuke's kiss and touch and he wants to speak, he wants to say something, but Sasuke doesn't let him. All that he wants to hear is the sound of Naruto's heavy breathing against his skin.

Naruto is not weak, though. He grabs Sasuke's hand and he opens his eyes, his blue, blue eyes to meet Sasuke's dark ones. He wants to speak, so Sasuke let him. He had hurt Naruto far too deeply for an entire lifetime. He doesn't want to hurt him anymore. So his hand is still and his eyes are open, expecting.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispers and Sasuke tries not to tremble at the very sound of his name coming from Naruto's lips. "That's not what I intended for tonight."

"What is it that you intended?" He asks, trying to sound as impartial as possible.

Naruto inhales and then sighs, looking sad and tired all of a sudden. When Sasuke looks at Naruto like this, is difficult not to think of all the ways he had hurt him and all the horrible things he had done.

"I was worried about you. About your never ending bad dreams. I never wanted to cross a line with you. Not when you're suffering."

Sasuke thinks about that for a split of a second, but the only thing that comes to his mind is the way that Naruto was too much of a good soul for his own good.

"I'm not afraid." is the only thing that Sasuke can say before he brings his lips to meet Naruto's once more. So Naruto accepts it and welcomes Sasuke's lips with a moan, bringing his hands to Sasuke's hair once more. Only this time, he didn't seem afraid of anything anymore. He's not cautious. He's not gentle. 

Naruto bites Sasuke's bottom lip and opens his eyes just in time to see Sasuke's reaction to his hand coming down his pants. They moan together and they both caress each other's dicks with a passion that they had never felt before. 

So when Sasuke puts it in his mouth and hears Naruto moan again, he feels as if a child's dream had come true. It's when he realizes the way he had always felt. The way he had always desired to feel Naruto against his skin. To feel his warmth and hear the sounds he'd make of his pleasure.

Sasuke licks it and puts it in his mouth and out of it, tasting and enjoying it. It takes no longer than a few more of his licking and sucking for Naruto to come and the sounds of his orgasm is enough to send Sasuke's way a wave of pleasure. He swallows the cum and looks at Naruto with lusty eyes when he tastes him.

Naruto kisses Sasuke again, placing a hand at his back and turning him over. As Sasuke drops to the mattress and lies down on the soft pillows, he looks up to see Naruto's soft shade of pink and the way his eyes smiled from the subtle blushing. He had just had an orgasm, after all. 

It's Naruto's turn to suck and it takes Sasuke no longer than it took Naruto to come. That's when Naruto's voice sound a little hoarse when he asks "is this okay?"

Naruto's finger comes up Sasuke's inside, but he doesn't complain, he doesn't even say a single word other than  _ Naruto Naruto Naruto. _

So first it's one finger, then two and when Naruto thinks of putting three, Sasuke begins to shiver and moan. He closes his eyes and grips on Naruto's hair passionately, only to moan and scream when Naruto puts his member inside him all at once.

They move together and touch each other's hair and backs and faces, as if to make sure that the other would not escape.

Naruto is not gentle anymore. He puts his member inside and takes it off almost entirely, just so he can move faster and harshly than before. Sasuke comes and it takes only a few seconds for Naruto to come, too. He looks at Sasuke and begs "open your eyes. I want to see you."

So Sasuke does. He opens his dark, almost black eyes and meets Naruto's blue ones. They are both trembling with orgasm, eyes glowing and a sweet shade of pink spread against their faces. Naruto brings his mouth to Sasuke's and places a soft, so very soft kiss on his lips.

Sasuke sleeps in Naruto's embrace and it's the first time he doesn't have a bad dream in a long, long time.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes in the morning, feeling cold all of a sudden. Naruto is sitting on the foot of the bed, starting to get dressed. The future Hokage has no time to sleep, of course.

With a smile, Sasuke calls for him. 

"Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto answers in a low voice, looking back at Sasuke, who has a playful smile on his lips, with dark eyes scanning at Naruto's back.

"That's my jacket you're wearing."

Naruto looks silly with the Uchiha's coat, but it's only for a while before he puts on his own orange, unique jacket. 

"One day, maybe." Sasuke hears, but he doesn't have time to ask what Naruto means. The softest of kisses is planted on his lips before he feels a breeze and falls asleep again.

He could get used to not having nightmares anymore.


End file.
